During the manufacture of a display device, for a display module desired to be maintained, it is required to separate a backlight source from a display screen.
A separation device for a backlight source in related technology mainly includes a separation platform onto which the backlight source of the display module is secured, and a suction cap configured to adsorb the display screen of the display module. During the separation, the display module is placed onto the separation platform in such a manner that the backlight source is secured onto the separation platform with the display screen away from the separation platform. At this time, the display module is heated by a heating device inside the separation platform, and the display screen is adsorbed via the suction cup held by an operator. The suction cup may be moved by the operator, so as to separate the display screen from the backlight source.
As mentioned above, the display screen is separated from the backlight source manually, and during the separation, it is difficult to control a force for moving the suction cup as well as a movement angle. As a result, the display screen may be damaged locally due to an uneven force applied thereto, and a display effect of the display screen may be adversely affected. In addition, it is inconvenient to perform the separation manually.